Help me Kagome!
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: Kagome is distracted form her homework when a scared shippo and a certain angry, drenched in mud hanyou enter inside.


Help me Kagome!

Everything was quiet not a sound or even a hush in the frigid crisp air, all was well….. Until

"KAGOME!!!!" came a child like voice from the deep coniferous forest of Inuyasha. Kagome jerked up from inside of Kaede's hut. Groaning she shut her eyes for a while, reminding her self why she didn't just go back to her era and study for her upcoming math test there.

"KAGOME YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" came the loud squeaky voice, again. A small child with piercing emerald eyes and scattered fiery red hair , and a small bushy tan coloured tail came running inside along with one of his 'toys'. It was a top that was forest green and had a strip of red.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome spoke softly, trying to sound as calm as possible, and trying to push the tension and annoyance in the back of her head. "he- he's coming that oversized mutt- he's coming!" he exclaimed. Kagome sighed once more, picking up the shocked kitsune pup.

"Now, now shippo I'm sure you two will some how come to a solution to this problem of yours" 'wait' Kagome thought her mind going blank, 'what _is_ the problem, what _exactly _happened, where did this problem _occur. _

Suddenly what sounded to be like a loud growl and hard footsteps in came a not very happy looking dog demon. Shippo whimpered and hid behind Kagome's neck, hoping the over raged dog demon wouldn't find him. Kagome coughed as the silent between them stretched far too long then she expected.

She bit her lip and tried to swallow the laugh that was trying to push it's way out of her mouth. Inuyasha's head was matted with mud and weeds his ears blended in so it looked like he had no ears, his whole kimono was ruined as well and it smelled. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to take a mud bath' The sound of panting slowed and eased and then disappeared as though it wasn't even there from the beginning. "Shippo! Come on out here you coward!" His answer was what he had expected. Nothing. "what the fuck is your problem Shippo why'd you do huh answer me you son of a-"

Though he was interrupted when he saw the glare from Kagome. A shiver ran down his spine and he humped and looked the other way, arms crossed against his chest.A glob of mud slid off of his shoulder and fell, splattering the floor. Kagome rolled her eyes and brought her hands back to grasp Shippo in her hands. "No Kagome please!" he rasped and half pleaded in her ear. But she was pissed and the words that only seemed to strike her mind were _math. calculus .hard. NEED to pass' _she didn't listen to his pleas and put him down on the ground.

Inuyasha turned and looked down at Shippo, the look was so intense it could make hell freeze. Kagome watched the two interact, Shippo just stood there face pale like some one had thrown a bucket of paint on him, his vocal cords seemed to be dried up. But Inuyasha on the other hand was cracking his knuckles and shooting glares, his eyes read murder and no mercy. Kagome didn't like that. She cleared her throat and got their attention.

"Now listen here you two, I am sick and tired of listening to you too ranting on all day for the simplest excuses-" " You know what Kagome no one cares okay, suck it up, wrench!" he exclaimed throwing in gestures. " Besides why do you always take his side, oh who cares if he's kid, and besides it happened to me all day when I was small, who likes halfbreeds anyway…" he murmured on. Kagome sighed and went over to his side. "Inuyasha I'm very sorry what happened in the past with you but…. It was meant to happen. And it did so um…..suck it up!" she yelled in his face. Making Shippo burst into a bunch of giggles. He shoved her out of the way, almost making her fall down.

" Why you laughing Shippo, I doubt that's how your going to look when I'm done with you" he said in a low, dark tone. Shippo blanched as he closed in on him. But before Kagome could say another word and help there was a loud **whack thump crash**

"oh.. I don't think I want to see how things worked out, well bye!" she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the hut. "hey where do think your going, wrench!"

Kagome scurried away, making it to the well throwing her yellow backpack inside she sait on the ledge turned her head and yelled "home!" and was gone when the light fushia coloured light flashed.

Again all was quiet until another whack! The sound echoing through out the place.

"ooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!"

The end


End file.
